florelias_sonic_talesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mike Smith
Mike Smith 'ist ein 16-jähriger Hamster, der zur Truppe Fuscous Scythe angehört. In dieser kämpft er mit einer modifizierten Kette als Morgenstern gegen Dämonen und Geister, die Seelen anderer Personen befallen haben und sie töten möchten. Geschichte Aussehen 'Kleidung Persönlichkeit Mike ist sehr verspielt und ist sehr oft glücklich drauf. Er ist für sein Alter sehr kindisch, wenn man es ihm jedoch sagt, ignoriert er dies und hört nicht auf die Kommentare anderer, was zeigt, dass er sich nicht unterkriegen und beeinflussen lässt. Er ist selten traurig oder deprimiert, er findet, dass das Leben zu kurz sei, um in einem Loch voller Trauer und Depression zu verbringen, wenn er jedoch mal traurig wird, kann man ihn schnell und leicht wieder aufmuntern. Er ist keinesfalls schüchtern, er versucht auf jede Person einzugehen und versucht alles mögliche dafür. Mike nimmt alles ironisch und gelassen auf, wenn jemand eher grob und gemein zu ihm ist, bleibt er dennoch freundlich und versucht alles, dass er diese Person zum Schmunzeln bringt, was eigentlich eher zur Verzweiflung für seine Aktionen führt. Es passiert nicht selten, dass er dümmlichere Aktionen begeht, in denen man ihn befreien muss, er wird aber nicht nachtragend und sieht seine Fehler kaum ein, alles läuft für ihn danach den geregelten Gang ab. Dadurch bringt er gerne andere zum Verzweifeln und zum Denken, dass Mike eher dümmlich ist. Das ändert aber nichts daran, wie Mike von dieser Person denkt. Wenn Mike findet, dass seine Freunde, die er sehr lieb hat, in Gefahr sind, tut er alles, um diese zu retten und ist da auch sehr ernst mit dem Thema. Selbst wenn man nur aus Spaß meint, dass einer seiner Freunde verletzt sei, wird er ernst und besteht darauf zu diesem einen Freund zu gehen und zu helfen. Erfährt er in diesen Situationen, dass er nur veräppelt wurde, wird er für kurze Zeit ruhig, ist dann aber nicht nachtragend. Niemand hat Mike aber bisher wütend erlebt, egal in welchem Moment. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Konzentration' Freizeitbeschäftigungen Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Felix Smith Allizu Pay ---- 'Freunde' ---- Castiel Adney Arthur Coleman Fuyu Mirai Luciana Gaccopello Jiro Kyuban Levindt Provemen Themesong Zitate Trivia *Mike ist beidhändig. *Laut seinen Aussagen, sind die rötlichen Haare gefärbt. *Er hat Angst vor Puppen, als Grund gab er an, dass sie durch die seelenlosen Augen tatsächlich eine Seele bekommen könnten, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet. *Ihm machen extreme Höhen nichts aus, selbst wenn er von solchen runterspringt. *Viele nennen ihn "'Micey'", was verniedlicht "'Maus'" auf Englisch bedeutet, doch Mike ist ein Hamster und keine Maus. *Mike hat sieben Geschwister. *Er hat durch seinen Vater englische Wurzeln. **Er weiß ebenfalls nicht, dass sein Vater verschollen ist. *Im Gegensatz zu anderen Hamstern, liebt er es, wenn es laut ist, z. B. laute Musik. *Seine Zähne lässt er sich oft kürzen, weswegen sie gerade aussehen. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' Morgenstern *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' Morgenstern als Kette *'Persönliche Ziele:' nicht bekannt *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,75 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' spirituell und okkultistisch *'Sprachliche Muster:' humorvoll, direkt, positiv, verniedlicht *'Gewohnheiten:' positives Denken *'Ängste:' Puppen *'Namensbedeutung:' "Wer ist wie Gott?" *'Geburtsdatum:' 24. Juli *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' heterosexuell Galerie Mike = Don't worry just smile!.jpg|Just smile~! Freshy Mike with a Smile.jpg |-| Weiteres = Allizu with Baby Mike.jpg|Mike wird als Baby von seiner Mutter in ihren Armen gehalten :3 Castiel and Mike are fluffles.jpg|Mike mit 13 und Castiel mit 16^^ Old buddie sketch.jpg|Irgendwo auf dem Handy gefunden, hach T.T XD Kategorie:Hamster Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mobius Protagonist